


I Don’t Deserve This But I Deserve You

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Steve and Tony has been together for 4 years, now both in different college, what if Tony found out Steve has been cheating on him, and there he met his friendly Barista/ Bartender, Bucky. How would things turn out for this two lonely souls?





	1. Breakups

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i'm reediting the whole story , trying to reformat it.

“I don’t fucking get it! Why must we fight after every date? Why! “Tony exclaimed as he throws his jacket on the sofa, hitting Rhodey’s legs, Rhodey props himself up from where he was lazing on the sofa, “what happen Tones?” Rhodey asked tiredly, Rhodey just got back after a long class about air aviation, “ it’s Steve, I don’t understand what he wants at all, when I asked him on a date, he didn’t even sound excited anymore, so usually after movies, we would make out in the car in the parking lot, but today he just pushed me away, saying he was tired and all, yeah I get it, he’s a fucking jock and shit, but do I deserve this shit? Like come on, we been together since high school, if he’s tired of me, shouldn’t he say so? Don’t keep pushing me away, I just can’t right now” Tony replies as he sits next to Rhodey. Tony was frustrated, he and Steve have been together since high school, it was the typical Jock and Rich kid love story. They actually planned to go college together, but Steve got a scholarship from another college which was not that far from Tony’s, maybe an hour drive and Tony would always pick Steve up for their dates. 4 god damn years they were together, and Tony planned to finish his studies and get themselves hitched. He could run his company while Steve could go ahead and play for the New England Patriots, since he looks up to them ever since he was young. “Come on boy, don’t beat yourself, maybe he’s just really tired preparing for a new game or school has been tough for him?” Rhodey replies while rubbing circles on Tony’s back. Rhodey was Tony new best friend in college, he helped Tony to settle in, he had come to pick drunk tony at the bar when Steve just left him there, he had picked Tony up at an empty parking lot when Steve left on his bike, sometimes Steve did get physical with Tony, which Rhodey can’t deny, Tony likes to get on other’s nerves, and he would push their buttons if the answer he got from them wasn’t the right one. Once Rhodey had to rush Tony to the hospital, as Steve ‘accidentally’ punches him in the face. Tony reasons being, he pushed Steve’s buttons, but Rhodey knew it was because the bar tender was flirting with Tony. Steve seems like a nice Jock, but everyone can see, he was possessive of Tony, the amount of fights they had for the past year had been pretty bad. Nobody could deny, Tony has his looks, everyone wanted his wealth too. Slowly sleep caught up with them, they were cuddling up on the couch, when Steve walked in, it was a Saturday morning after all, and Steve had the keys to Tony’s dorm room. “Hey babe!”  Steve said, as he walks into the living room, holding on to a brown bag full of pastries, and a tray of coffee, he felt bad for fighting with Tony after their movie, and he tried to make it work for them, “ Babe wake up!  
  Steve shouted , only to freeze in front of the sofa, Rhodey and Tony was cuddling up in the sofa, with Tony’s head in the crook of Rhodey’s neck. Tony woke up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, he must have been crying, he looks up to see Steve staring down at him, with his eyes blazing in anger.

“Hey there Love, what brings you here so early?”  Tony asked tiredly, not realising what position he was in, “Cut the bull crap Stark! I know you’ve been sleeping with Rhodey, fuck this shit!”  Steve raised his voice, he throws the brown bag into Tony’s chest, he stormed off from Tony’s dorm room, Tony realise what had happen, he got up from Rhodey embrace, he chased after Steve, he ran down the stairs, only to see Steve was already on his bike, the bike that Tony got them on their 3rd anniversary, so they could escape on dates. “Steve stop! It was a misunderstanding! You know I love you only and only you!” Tony begged, Steve just tightens his helmet, starts his bike and rode off, leaving a crying Tony standing there, cold in September air. Tony stood there for a good hour, his tears drying up in the September wind, a warm blanket covers him suddenly, Tony turn around to see a random stranger having his arm around Tony, putting the blanket against his cold shoulder, “There you go, you seem cold, standing here in just your boxers and a t-shirt.” The stranger spoke, as he pats Tony’s shoulder, the strangers rubs his own cold arms, only to shiver even more, this stranger had a messy black hair, wearing a Starbucks shirt and ripped jeans. Tony recognizes this stranger, he was Bucky, one of the baristas working at the Starbucks by the corner of the street. He was also one of the students in Tony’s classes. He always made Tony’s order perfect. “I have to get to work now, before my manager fires me for being late, for saving a damsel in destress. “Bucky said, as he walks away, winking and waving at Tony, putting his earpiece back on, pulling his hoodie over him. Tony just tightens up the blanket around him, and walked back to his dorm room, his head hanging low, disappointed with himself, he walked into his living room, to see Rhodey still asleep, you could put a bomb next to him and this dude will still be asleep. It was barely 9am, Rhodey tends to sleep in on weekends. Tony went into his room, he sat on his bed, he wanted to cry but his tears would not come out, he was tired, he was exhausted. His heart was breaking, and it continues to break even more. His room were filled with photos of him and Steve through high school, Steve football jersey was hanging by his dresser, Steve’s high school varsity jacket hanged there near his clothes hanger. There was a pile of Steve’s clothes in his wardrobe, next to the drawings Steve drew of him while he was working on his science projects. It hurts to stay in this room, but it was his room after all. He was single, after 4 bloody years, he was single again. How could he function now, he has been living the past 4 years in Steve’s shadows, always doing whatever Steve wanted to do, eating whatever Steve wanted to eat, always getting whatever Steve wanted. Tony dreads the whole breakup shit, but he still drags himself up, he grabs the nearest box he could find, he slowly dumps all of Steve belongings in the box. After he was done, he sides it under his bed. It was already late afternoon when he was done, he went to shower then tries to wake Rhodey up, as he orders take out for them. Tony told Rhodey what had happened, skipping out the part about Bucky being there, “Well good riddance then, he wasn’t the best for you too!” Rhodey said as he swallows his food, Tony could only play with his food, not wanting to say much. His heart still aches. Rhodey phone kept lighting up. “Yo Natasha, sup? “Rhodey answered his phone, “Rhodes! It’s Clint’s birthday, we’re at the club now!” Tony could hear the loud music, over Rhodey’s phone. “Sure thing, be there in 30 mins okay!”  Rhodey replied, “Bring Tony along okay!” Natasha continued, Rhodey knew Tony would decline, Steve didn’t like Tony to party at all, he just doesn’t like others touching his Tony. Instead, Tony just nods and walked to his room and got changed. He wore his Guns N Roses shirt, over his skinny jeans, pulling his leather jacket over him. He grabs his wallet, his phone and his car keys, off they set to the club near their college.

 

Everyone knows Tony Stark, so the moment he got out of his car, and head to the club’s door, he didn’t have to say much, the bouncers just opens the door for him. It seems Eddie Brocks was the bartender tonight, he saw Tony and Rhodey walked in, offering a smile and salute to their direction, pointing to the booth at the back, where Natasha and her gang were sitting. Rhodey just salutes back, and drags tony to the booth, there they spot Natasha tipsy lap dancing against Bruce Banner, another Science major from their College, he always questions how Natasha would be attracted to someone like Bruce, but they were dating for a year now. Tony just settles himself in the booth, it was funny to see how drunk and tipsy his friends were, Clint was obviously enjoying himself, chugging down bottle of beers, doing shots since it was his birthday after all, Tony just grabs a bottle of beer, and sips it slowly, just enjoying the atmosphere. “How’s the party going guys? Here’s some more shots, on the house, since it’s my buddy’s birthday!”  Someone sets a tray of drinks down, “Hey there Tony, didn’t think you would join them for a drink tonight?” Bucky said, as he looks up at Tony after setting the drinks down, Tony just looks at those blue eyes, “Didn’t know you knew our Stark here?” Clint replies, staggering up, pulling Tony up, “Well Tony here is a regular at the Starbucks I worked at. Didn’t know he likes to club too.” Bucky shrugged his shoulder, smiling slightly to Tony. “eh, I don’t club though, it’s just Clint’s birthday, I’m here. Also, bad break up I guess?” Tony said, as he smiles softly to Bucky. “WHAT! WAIT A MINUTE, YOU MEAN STEVE FUCKING ROGERS DUMPS YOU JUST LIKE THAT?” Natasha asked as he got off from Bruce lap, “Yeah, he caught me sleeping in Rhodey’s arms this morning, which was kind of dumb, he knows how close me and Rhodes are, but I don’t know. He left me standing in front of our dorm for a good hour.” Tony continues as he fiddles with his beer, he wanted something stronger. “DAMN SON! HE DESERVE TO BE OUT OF YOUR LIFE, HE WAS A FUCKING PRICK ANYWAYS, TOO SCARED TO BE OUT THE CLOSET IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Clint said, a bit tipsy. “You fucking deserve better!”  Bruce said, as he looks at his Science Bro, “How about you both go out together? Like come on, Bucky, you’re single and Tones too. How about just date each other?” Natasha ask as she points to Bucky and Tony. “I have to get back to the bar alright guys. Tony is pretty cute too.”  Bucky said as he winks to Tony. Tony just continues to sip his beer, slightly blushing. He just wanted to enjoy his night with his friends, not end up hooking up with someone else. Bucky wasn’t a rebound for him. Most of his friends were already drunk now, they won’t realise if Tony was gone from their booth, he walks over to the bar, lucky it was Eddie manning it, he orders some strong shots, and soon he was gulping it down like it was water, he had high tolerance for alcohol anyways,

 

Tony was barely tipsy when he heard a familiar laughter, the loud hearty laughter he loved, he turns his head to find the source of the laughter, there Steve stood by the dance floor, his hands around a redhead waist, as she whispers things in his ears. They practically enjoying the touching. It was Steve, his Steve. Tony’s heart broke even more, he sat there, stirring his glass of whiskey. He badly wanted to tune out the laughter and giggles. “That’s your ex huh?” Eddie asked as he sets another drink for Tony, “Yeah, he dumped me this morning. And now he’s with another girl. Great life I’m having right now!”  Tony replied as he lifts his drink. Tony run his hands in his hair, a part of him wants to leave now, but he can’t leave his best friends at all. As he gets up from his stool and tied to stagger to the booth, he was pulled by his arms to the dance floor, next thing he knew, Bucky was grinding on him, “Watch this.”  Bucky whispers into his ears, Bucky bumped into Steve and the red-haired girl, “OUH, SO SORRY, DIDN’T MEAN TO BUMP INTO YOU!”  Bucky said over the music, “BLOODY HELL, CAN’T YOU DANCE PROPERLY, BUMPING INTO ME AND MY BOYFRIEND!” The red haired replied, “YOUR BOYFRIEND SHARON? DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE THE KIND TO EVEN Sta\AY WITH ONE!” Bucky replied her, “WELL BUCKY, THIS IS STEVE, YOU SHOULD KNOW HIM, I WAS WITH HIM WHEN YOU WERE TOO BUSY FLIRTING WITH EVERYONE ELSE!”  Sharon replied, eyeing him. “WELL IT WASN’T MY FAULT YOU NEEDED SOMEONE IN YOUR PANTS 24/7 CARTER!”  Bucky replied her. “HEY! DON’T TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!” Steve turns to reply, not noticing Tony was standing behind Bucky, Bucky puffed out his chest, ready to fight this guy right here, “HOW ABOUT YOU TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND RIGHT HERE, THAT WHILE BEING WITH HER FOR A WHOLE YEAR, THAT YOU WERE ACTUALLY WITH SOMEONE ELSE FOR FUCKING 4 YEARS, HUH?” Bucky replied as he pushes himself forward, Steve was big, but Bucky was taller and much stronger. Tony gulped, how did Bucky know he was with Steve for 4 years. “YEAH SHARON, WHILE HE WAS FUCKING WITH YOU, HE WAS FUCKING WITH SOMEONE ELSE, FOR 4 FUCKING YEARS ANYWAYS! AND GUESS WHAT, THE BIKE YOU KEPT GLOATING ABOUT THAT HE HAS, HIS EX BOYFRIEND BOUGHT IT FOR HIM FOR THEIR 3RD ANNIVERSARY! AND WELL YOU THINK YOU’RE SO GOOD, HUNNY, LAST I HEARD YOUR LAST EX HAD AIDS!”  Bucky continues as he smirks at the couple. Sharon stood there, with her mouth wide open. “WE’RE OVER SHARON! TO THINK I DUMPED TONY FOR YOU, YOU’RE DISGUSTING!”  Steve said to Sharon, he was fuming. As he pushes Bucky aside, revealing the broken Tony, tony was filled with anger, the only reason Steve broke up with him was because he had been cheating behind him, he forms a fist, ready to punch Steve’s face, “HEY THERE HUNNY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Steve asked Tony as he held Tony around his shoulder, “DON’T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT!” Tony snarls, he was pissed. Steve stood there shocked, broken to be exact. He was ready to punch Steve in the face, before he could even raise his fist, “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH WHAT’S MINE!” Bucky said, as he punches Steve in his face, making him fall backwards, Bucky kneels down and grab the bike keys in Steve’s jacket, “AND I BELIVE THIS BELONGS TO MY MAN!” Bucky spat out, he gets up and kick Steve in his stomach, he grabs Tony by his hand, and they walked off from the dance floor, and to the bar, Bucky grabs his bag and things, “I’m going off now Eds, cancelling my shift for tomorrow alright!”  Bucky said as he pats Eddie shoulders, “Alright Bucks, also I’ll get the bouncer to drag that disgusting creature out of my club! I will tell Nat you left with their friend alright!” Eddie reply, as he continues to clean the glasses on the table. “Thanks Ed! Also charge their drinks on my tab, deduct from my pay alright. Night!” Bucky replied, as he drags Tony to the back door, Eddie only nods in responds. Tony was silent all the way, he entwines their finger together, they felt warm.

 

“Come on, let’s go!” Bucky said, as he puts the back seat of the bike. Tony was hesitant at first, “Well Fuck it! Let’s go!” Tony said as he just took a seat, “Let’s do this!” Bucky exclaimed as he starts the bike, both enjoying the late-night air blowing past their face, messing up their hair. After riding for a while, they stop at a beach, it was late September and it was cold, but yet there they were at the beach. As they walked silently, nearer to the sea, finger intertwine with each other, the only warmth they shared, Bucky stood next to Tony, “Come on Tony, let it all out! Shout all your agony out!” Bucky said, as he squeezes Tony’s hands, Tony just looked at him, a bit confuses. “I always come here when I feel sad or broken, I vent my anger over here, I shout my disapproval, I cry my sadness, I bury my hatred over here, then once I’m okay, I’ll go back fresh.”  Bucky replies as he gives Tony’s cold hand a squeeze. Soon Tony starts to cry, from small sobs, to loud crying, a good 20 mins later, his wailing tears turns back into quiet sobs. Bucky was already embracing him, holding him tight. Hushing him, rubbing his back, once Tony has cools down, Bucky place soft kisses on Tony’s forehead, “Everything will be okay Tony, everything will be fine, you will find your happiness soon alright.”  Bucky whispered into Tony’s hair, Bucky walks Tony back to the sandy area, placing his jacket on the ground, so that Tony could take a seat. He then settles himself next to Tony, putting his arm over Tony’s small shoulder, while Tony leaning into the warmth that was radiating from Bucky, Tony lays his head at the crook of Bucky’s neck, Bucky continues to rub Tony’s back, they sat there quietly, soon sleep invites them, as they lay in each other arms, in the cold sand. Maybe soon they will find their happiness, maybe soon alright.


	2. The Sun, The Sand, The Sea

Bucky woke up just after sunrise, feeling a weight on his left arm, he turns to see a messy brown-haired guy laying on his chest, slightly drooling on his shirt, he smiled at the sight. Totally forgotten what happened the night before, as he tries to pull away, Tony hugged tighter, he let out a small laughter, his phone in his pocket kept vibrating, shit! It must be Sam, he thought to himself. Sam was his roommate in college, his brother in arm, Sam was always worried for Bucky, when last year Sharon dump him, because he wasn’t good enough for her, Bucky literally got drunk at a bar, then somehow got into a freaky accident, and lost his left arm. Since then Sam would always call on Bucky, sometimes picks him up after work, and spend their free time together, Sam loved him as a younger brother, always having his back. Bucky slides the phone out of his pocket carefully, not to disturb the young man in his arm. He slides to answer the call, “JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I CALLED THE BAR AND THEY SAY YOU LEFT EARLY, I CALLED STARBUCKS AND THEY SAY YOU CANCELLED YOUR SHIFT TODAY, I FUCKING WENT TO THE EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT TO FIND YOU!” Sam shouted over the phone, Bucky could hear the worry in his voice, “Tell him to shut up, I’m trying to sleep here!” Tony said tiredly, as he tries to grab the phone from Bucky’s hands, he continues to grumble into Bucky’s chest. Bucky let a soft chuckle out, “I’m okay hunny bee, I’ll be home soon, decided to take a detour from home, am at the beach, will be going off soon.”  Bucky replied into the phone. “Whose voice is that I hear? Better not some side piece you have alright! Just come back home safe, I’m worried as fuck you know that, I’ll make breakfast before I go work okay!”  Sam replied, toning his voice down, Bucky smile into the phone, “Ay ay Captain! See you alright!” Bucky said before hanging up the call. He smiles at the messy hair, “Is that your boyfriend?” Tony asked as he rubs his eyes sleepily, “Who? Sam? He’s my roommate, my brother actually, you get to see him one day, come on Doll, let’s go, you don’t want to end up covering in anymore sands okay.” Bucky said, as he ruffles up Tony’s hair. “But’s it’s too early to get up! I’m still tired!”  Tony whined as he hugs Bucky closer, Bucky likes the heat radiating by his side, “How bout we get up and get back to the dorm, and continue there, I think my bed is a lot comfortable than these piles of sands.” Bucky said as he kisses Tony’s head, Tony continues to grumble, but yet he still sat up, looking around him, a bit confuses, “Where are we?” Tony asked, not remembering how he got here, “ My little hideout where I kill my drunk victims”  Bucky replies, winking at Tony, earning a gasp from the little man, Bucky just stood up and brush the sands off his pants, offering a hand to help Tony up, where he reluctantly took, as they grab their belongings, walk to the bike, Bucky puts his jacket on Tony, to prevent the man from getting a cold, it was September anyways. As they rode back home silently, Tony couldn’t help but smile to himself. It felt good, to hold on to a stranger and riding down the highway.

 

As they got to their dorm, Bucky could see the car Tony drove yesterday was in the parking lots, meaning his friends got back home safely, he switches off the ignition, and pass the key to Tony, “You should keep it, I don’t need it anyways.” Tony said as he passes the key back, “No way doll, this is yours, I can’t keep it” Bucky pushes the key away, “No, you keep it alright, I have no use of it.” Tony insisted, Bucky just shook his head, he didn’t want to take things from people, “How about this, you keep it, so you could be my personal chauffeur around school and town, then we could go on late night rendezvous, or just grab coffee?” Tony replies as he smiles genuinely to Bucky. “Fine, I’m only keeping it so I can go on dates with you okay.” Bucky replies, earning a slight blush on Tony, dates with Tony Stark? He must be crazy, but he likes Tony, a lot, for the past 6 months, he has seen Tony walking into Starbucks, ordering his usual black coffee and a muffin, sitting at his favourite spot while doing his work, he has seen Tony walking into the cafeteria with his gang and getting lunch together, he has seen Tony in the library with Bruce to find books for their studies, he has seen Tony coming in late for their English class which earned looks from the professor, he had watched Tony stayed up late in the labs to finish his mechanical engineering projects. Bucky wasn’t a stalker, but he was really observant, there were nights when he looks out of his bedroom window, to see Steve sending Tony back to his dorm, sometimes he could hear them arguing, or sometimes Steve would just ride off, there were days as he walks back from a late night shift, he sees Tony sitting by the steps, zoning out. Sometimes he would find Tony in his car crying, coming out with swollen eyes, sometimes even blue-black eyes. Bucky had been having crush on Tony for the past 6 months, it was no longer a crush but love. When he told Sam about it, Sam told him to go ahead, as Sam and Rhodey were close friends, they would share stories anyways, and Rhodey always told Sam about Tony, and it breaks Bucky heart to hear how shitty Tony life is getting.

As they walk silently to their dorm room, which were on the same floor, except Bucky’s was a few door further away than Tony’s, Tony was still tired from last night, he was walking in a daze, not realizing Steve Rogers was actually waiting for him, outside his dorm, as he pulls Bucky’s jacket tighter, as the corridor of the dorm was Air conditioned, it was pretty cold for this small man. Bucky was walking next to him, when Bucky look up to see Steve Rogers standing there, he stretched out his hand to pull Tony closer to him, hugging him by the shoulder, “You cold, Doll?” Bucky asked as he rubs Tony’s arm. “Yeah, it’s kind of freezing, I wish I had some coffee you know” Tony replies as he looks up to Bucky, smiling softly at him. Bucky just laughs at the sight, he ruffles up Tony’s hair, "did anybody tell you how cute you look with those small smiles and puppy eyes, I can’t resist, I might eat you up soon!” Bucky teased, making Tony blushed even more. Tony almost trips while trying to look away, “Take care of yourself Doll, I wouldn’t want you falling for others!” Bucky teased, as he stabilizes Tony, pulling Tony close. As they stopped at Tony’s dorm, they heard someone clearing their throat, Tony turned to see Steve standing there, with a bruised eye, he wanted to just touch it and kiss the bruise away, but why would Steve deserve this kind of attention. Tony turn to look deep in Bucky’s eyes, “Didn’t you say we should continue in the Dorm? Your place or mine?” Tony teased, as he hugs Bucky by the waist, Bucky looks down at Tony, smirking at him, “Aren’t you tired, my love? How about you get some rest alright, I’ll drop by tonight, I need to finish up some of my work first.” Bucky replies, as he kisses Tony’s cheeks, then he cups Tony’s face and kisses him in between his brows, earning a small giggle from the man. Just as Bucky let’s go of Tony’s face, and turns to walk off, Tony pulls Bucky back in, only to grabs his face, and pressed a kiss on his lips, “I’ll miss you babe!” Tony replies, as he presses another kiss on Bucky’s lips. It was Bucky’s turn to blush, next thing he knows, Steve pulled Bucky by the shoulder and punched him, which Bucky in return push him away, as Tony got in between them, “STOP IT STEVE! WHAT FUCKING RIGHTS DO YOU HAVE TO PUNCH HIM!” Tony spat out, which Steve pushes him away, throwing himself at Bucky, which Bucky dodges successfully. Bucky continues to dodge a few more punches, before he pushes Steve away, Tony tries to pull Steve away from Bucky, which didn’t work but end up Steve punching Tony instead, which triggered Bucky, Bucky just pulls Steve away, and punches him in the jaw, “I FUCKING TOLD YOU, DON’T FUCKING TOUCH MY MAN! WHICH PART YOU DON’T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!” Bucky growls, as he places himself protectively in front of Tony, they must have caused a loud commotion, some students were standing in the corridor, some heads pop out from their doors, and there Sam was walking with Rhodey, from their gym session. Sam was furious, nobody can touch his Bucky, Sam walked to Bucky, examining his face, some cuts and bruises can be seen, he turns to face Steve who was already on the ground, coughing out the blood in his mouth. He grabs Steve by the collar, forcing him to get up, and he pushes Steve up the wall, “I don’t know who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you doing here, if you ever touch my James again, I won’t hesitate to fucking kill you!” Sam warned. “Enough Sam! Let him go, don’t waste your time on something useless.”  Rhodey said as he pats Sam’s shoulder, Sam let’s Steve go, and he just grabs his gym bag. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!” Sam shouted to the crowd that was forming around them.  Everyone went back to their room. Bucky was busy examining Tony’s face, he had a lip cut and a small bruise forming on his cheeks. Rhodey decided to ask them to go to his dorm, where all 4 boys went, Bucky took a seat on their sofa, groaning as his body felt sore. Tony had gone to the fridge to get some frozen peas, to iced on Bucky’s swollen face, as Tony sat next Bucky, dabbing the frozen peas on Bucky’s face, Sam just looked at them.

 

“You know you’re a love-sick puppy when you willing to get hit, just to protect someone you love, right.” Sam said, as he looks at Bucky, Bucky could only smirk at him. “You know you loved me too much, to see me get hurt right?” Bucky replies, raising his eyebrows, Tony just looked at them both slightly confused, what was their relationship with each other anyways? “Your Ma would be rolling in her grave if she finds out you got bashed up for protecting someone you loved, again!” Sam continues, as he raises an eyebrow, Bucky’s mum is dead? Tony thought.” And your parents are smacking their heads in their grave, to realise their favourite son willing to beat the shit out of others, just for me!” Bucky laughed. Sam got up and walked to Bucky, smacking his knees. “Before your boyfriend here gets jealous and launches himself at me. Just to be clear Tony, I’m his big brother, Sam. I’m always here to take care of him no matter what, I’m supposed to drag him away from any fights, not promote it!” Sam said as he took a seat next to Tony. Tony felt a sense of relief, at least he knows Bucky wasn’t with Sam. “Just to be clear alright, Bucky is and has been single for a year now, and for the past 6 months he has been pinning for you, but he’s too scared to even ask for your number, so can I have the honour of getting your number for him?”  Sam asked, and Bucky suddenly blushes a shade darker. Tony could only smile, “Shouldn’t Prince Charming be the one asking for my number? Since he wasn’t afraid to punch my ex in the face, and twice call me his man?” Tony teased as he turns to the blushing Bucky. “I like you Tony, I have never seen Bucky blushed for the past 2 years of being his roommate. I never seen him lost for words, he normally would answer back with something sarcastic.” Sam replies as he pats Tony’s shoulder. He got up and joined Rhodey in the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone. “You never told me liked me before?” Tony ask as he dabs the cold packet on Bucky’s knuckles, “Tony! Are you blind? I’ve been giving you heart eyes whenever you come and get coffee, I’ve been putting hearts on your coffee cups, I even gave you free muffins, I literally get up for morning classes, just to see your face. But well not everyone notices nice things that are right in front of them.” Bucky replies, he sighs louder, “I’m sorry Buckaroo. You know I just got out from a rough one, could you maybe give me some time? Would you like wait for me?” Tony asked as he tilts his head, with a slight pout, “Hell, I’ve waited for 6 months to finally talk to you, I wouldn’t mind waiting another 6 months, just to date you.” Bucky replies, as he rubs the bruise on Tony’s cheeks, Tony just smiles at him, he hopes he made the right decision. His heart was still hurting and breaking, what if Bucky was like Steve? Or what if Bucky was like the others, only wanting him for his money? As he lays his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck, Bucky pulled him closer, pulling Tony’s short legs onto his lap, hugging Tony closer. “I promise you, I won’t be like the rest, I promise you to always make you happy, I promise you that I will protect you constantly, I promise you that I would love you and only you.”  Bucky whispered to Tony’s ears, as Bucky slides a hand down Tony’s chin, Tony tilts his head upward, Bucky place a soft kiss on Tony’s lips, sealing the promises he made. May everything go smoothly for this new-found couple.


	3. Aunt Peggy and The Truth

Ever since that day, Tony and Bucky were inseparable, Bucky would always walk Tony to his morning classes, before he starts his morning shifts or if his classes started later, Tony would always wait for Bucky to end his late shifts, then they would walk back to their dorm. Weekends, they would go on dates, sometimes a walk at the park with coffee in hand, or movies marathon at the mall. There were days, Bucky would wake up in Tony’s room, or Tony would fall asleep on Bucky’s sofa. Bucky was always a morning person, he would get up early, make breakfast for Tony before proceeding to wake him up and go to classes. Tony was always happy to see Bucky in the morning, even if he was dead tired. That day Bucky had a lunch date with one of his friends in the army. He sat by the restaurant, watching people come and go, sipping his coffee, a habit he got used to ever since he dated Tony, not realising his friend had already walked into the restaurant, “Yo Buck!” His friend said, as she smacks the back of Bucky’s head, earning a groan from the young man. “OUCH!” Bucky exclaimed as he rubs the back of his head, “Come on Peg! is that how you great a friend?” Bucky asked as he scowls at her, “I’ve been waving at you and calling your name for the past 5 minutes, are you deaf?” Peggy Carter said, as she took a seat opposite of Bucky. “so how have you been? Any exciting news?” Peggy asked, as she looks through the menu, “Other than being alive, everything is good I guess, how about you? Are the boys torturing you?” Bucky asked as he sips his coffee. “Same bullshit 24/7, the boys send their regards, they kind of pissed they couldn’t join me today, they kept begging to meet their favourite Sniper.” Peggy replies as she raised her hand, to get a waiter to take her order. “Approve their leaves then, I miss them too you know.” Bucky chuckles, as the waiter came and took her order, Peggy just sips her drink, Peggy and Bucky has been best friends in army, he was the only one that doesn’t cat call her, or even objectifies her, he even got her back whenever the superiors push her buttons, it wasn’t the fact that the was Sharon Carter guardian, but the fact that this women right here, deserves all the respect he could give. But when Peggy found out he was dating her niece, she was disappointed in him, she knows what kind of girl Sharon was, she knows Bucky deserves better, she knows Bucky always speak highly of Sharon. But she knows Sharon way too well. When she heard Bucky dumps Sharon after finding out another guy in her bed, she was relived. But she was angry and upset when she found out Bucky got into a freaky accident, and lost his arm, after the break up. She literally went crazy, cutting ties with her niece, she literally threatens her, if she ever got close to Bucky again, Peggy would slice her throat. She always raised her orphan niece with such love and care, never once hit her, but yet this is the kind shit she has been doing behind her back.

As they were enjoying their meal, “So what’s got my best friend here glowing like a sun?” Peggy finally ask, as she set her cup of water down, “What do you mean Pegs?” Bucky pretends, “Cut the fucking bull, or I’ll fucking cut your balls Barnes.” Peggy threaten, Bucky could only chuckle, his best friend can be scary at times. “He names starts with Tony and ends with a Stark.” Bucky replied, sipping his drink. “WHAT! Don’t fucking bull me Barnes!” Peggy spat out, nearly chokes on her drink. “I’m not bullshitting you. Here, see.” Bucky replies, showing his wallpaper on his phone, a photo of him and Tony, lazing on the sofa in Tony’s place, where Tony sat in his lap and lazily smile at the camera. “Fuck! Get your dirty hands off my god son, or I’ll cut you! He’s with Steve!” Peggy replies as she swats Bucky’s hand. Earning a confuse look from Bucky, “ Anthony Edward Stark, Howard Stark’s son, one of the biggest war suppliers, who is my superior and best friend in the army, who made me their son’s godmother when he was born, who I dotes on him the most, also isn’t he dating Steve, like he always been talking about Steve whenever I came over for a visit.”  Peggy replies, sipping her drink. “What honours do I have, to be dating another one of your kid, and they broke up, about a month ago, Steve was cheating on him with Sharon for about a year now. And Tony is a sweetheart, he makes me happy, and I make him happy. What more can I ask for?” Bucky replies as he smiles innocently to Peggy. “What have I been missing? poor Tony, he must be upset, and broken. He loved Steve so much, he even talked about marriage, and about their future, I’m really disappointed in Steve, I would kill anyone who hurt my Tony!” Peggy said, putting her glass down, “ Look Pegs, I won’t hurt Tony, I love him too much, to hurt him, he means the world to me, he was the guy I’ve been talking about for the past 6 months, and I would never even hurt a hair on him, maybe he might hurt me, I don’t know?”  Bucky replies with aa shrug, “What do you mean that he will hurt you Bucks?” Peggy ask, as she held Bucky’s hands across the table. Bucky puts his left arm on the table, pulling his long sleeves up, exposing his prosthetic arm. “This! Who would want to love me with this! I regret meeting Sharon, if I didn’t meet her, I wouldn’t lose my arm, I would be perfect for Tony.”  Bucky replies, as he looks down, shaking his head. “Bucks! Come on, if you didn’t meet Sharon, you wouldn’t have met me. We wouldn’t been here, talking about us. I know tony, he will love you with his entire heart. You can even me missing a whole dick and he still would want to suck you off!” Peggy replies as she tries to reassure him. Earning a snort from Bucky, “ I find you the most perfect and capable man to love my god son, and I never told that to Steve, I can see your glowing happiness with him, I can see your sincerity in your eyes, if you wanted to hurt him, you wouldn’t waste your time talking about him, I know you Barnes. And please love and protect him alright. If you ever hurt him, you know who’s gonna be the one chasing after you.” Peggy replies as she finishes her drink. “Come on let’s go, you gonna be late for your date with Tony.” Peggy said as she leaves some tips and got up from her seat, as they walk over to Bucky’s bike, putting her arms over Bucky’s “Don’t overthink alright, I know Tony. He will love you, and you will love him, give him some time, trust me alright.” Peggy said, as she puts on the helmet Bucky gave her, “I’m okay Pegs, I trust Tony alright.” Bucky said as he starts his bike. As they ride back to Peggy’s hotel, sending her off, then Bucky went back to his place, to meet Tony, they were planning to go shopping, to get some Halloween costume for Natasha’s party that Friday.

“Hey babe!” Tony exclaimed as he opens the door to his apartment, pulling Bucky into a long tight hug, “I miss you!”  Tony said, “Wait baby, why do you smell differently?” Tony asked, as he takes another sniff, “I smell great, don’t I?” Bucky asked as he walks into the apartment, “No! you smell like Aunt Peggy!” Tony whines as he walks behind Bucky, starting to sulk. “By the way Doll, Aunt Peggy sends her regards, here’s some cookies she asked me to give to you.” Bucky said as he held a bag of cookies for Tony. “AUNT PEGGY?! YOU MET HER! WHO DO YOU KNOW HER?” Tony exclaimed, as he jumps on top of Bucky’s back. Earning a loud laughter from Bucky, as he held Tony’s legs, stabilising the boy behind him, “Peggy, she’s my friend from army, love. My best friend actually, way before Sam, she always got my back. She misses you, she asked if you wanna meet her tomorrow before she has to fly off.” Buck said as he carry’s Tony to the sofa, he lets Tony down and he could see how bright Tony’s eyes were, he slides next to Tony, “Sure thing, how about we have lunch with her, then spend some time with her before we go to Nat’s party.” Tony replies, smiling so widely, Bucky yawns tiredly and decided to snuggle up to Tony, leaning his head into Tony’s neck. Tony just rubs his back, letting him take a nap in his arm, humming some Italian bed time song that his mum always hums to him. As they took another 2 hrs of nap. Tony wakes up with Bucky on top of his chest, snoring softly, he entangles his fingers into Bucky’s hair, earning low moans from the older man. Tony sighs, shopping could wait, he rather spends his whole evening being like this with Bucky. he never imagines having such a nice evening with his partner. Steve wasn’t like this at all. He was always possessive, he rarely had times to snuggle up for naps, even if they did cuddle up for nap times, it was always Tony being in Steve’s arms, and Steve rarely the little spoon. But Bucky here will always love to be the little spoon, even if he was much taller and bigger, but he loves to cuddle up in Tony’s arms. They end up cuddling till late at night, when Bucky woke up, yawning loudly, stretching his aching body, the couch wasn’t even big enough for both of them, Tony just giggles under him, “Sorry Doll, I took a long ass nap. Now we missed going to the mall.” Bucky said tiredly, as he rubs his eyes. He was still on top of Tony, laying his head on Tony’s chest, looking up to Tony, earning a small smile from Tony. “It’s okay love, I really don’t mind spending some alone time with you, this is much more comfortable then mall dates.” Tony replied, as he rubs circles on Bucky’s back. It was already 10pm when Bucky’s phone vibrated, “Hit me!” Bucky answers his phone, “It’s Carter, I’m leaving tonight, you want to meet me at the airport before I fly off?” Peggy said over the phone, Bucky suddenly sat up, looking at Tony confused, “WHAT, ISN’T IT TOMORROW EVENING?” Bucky replies, as he suddenly stood up, “They need me there ASAP, some HYDRA bullshit is happening right now. So, meet you there?” Peggy replies, “Alright, see you there.”  Bucky replies, before hanging up his phone, and sliding it back into his pocket. “What happened love?” Tony asked, as he looks at Bucky confused. “Come on get change Doll, we have to get to the airport, Peggy is leaving tonight. “ Bucky replies as he walked into the bathroom, Tony decided to rush to his room and changed. Off they went on Bucky’s bike to the airport.

“Peggy!”  Bucky shouted, as he saw her silhouette. As he ran to her, with Tony by his side. Both breathless as they stopped in front of Peggy, “Ouh Tony! I missed you, how have you been my love?” Peggy said as she pulls Tony into a tight hug, “Come on Aunt Pegs, I’m no longer 10. You can’t lift me up okay. And I missed you too.”  Tony replies as he laughs into Peggy’s embrace. Bucky clears his throat, “hello! As much as I love you both, stop making me jealous! Let go of my boyfriend!” Bucky said as he tries to pull Tony away, only ending up Peggy pulling him close too, all three of them broke out in to a fit of laughter. “If it isn’t our favourite Sniper!” Someone said, as he slaps Bucky’s shoulder, when Bucky turn, he hugs the man. Actually, he hugs a group of guys, most of them were his fellow comrades. He was happy to meet all his friends again, Peggy and Tony took a seat at the nearest Starbucks, sipping their coffee, reminiscing their past, once in a while Tony would glance at Bucky, seeing his boyfriend having a good laugh with his old friends, he saw they were teasing him one in a while, Bucky would sometimes steal glances at Tony, smiling at each other whenever they made eye contact. Tony saw the group of guys touching Bucky’s left arm, pulling his sleeves up, Tony noticing that it wasn’t a normal arm. Bucky would always use his right arm for Tony, never his left. He could see it was a prosthetic arm, but it was Bucky’s shade, also he would always wear fingerless gloves. Tony just ignores it, Bucky would talk about it if he finds it comfortable. Tony continues to sip his drink and talked to Peggy, as finally their flights were ready, “Tony, promise me you would take care of yourself alright. Trust Bucky alright, he will always love you, and if he ever hurts you, trust me, I would fly back here and kick his sorry ass.” Peggy said, as she hugs them both. “Also, Bucky, love my god son with all your heart, an if he ever hurts you, trust me, I’m gonna slice his throat, he might be my god son, but you’re my best friend” Peggy continue, letting both of them go. As they wave goodbye, Tony stood closer to Bucky’s side, holding his hand tighter, standing on his toes, and pressing a soft kiss on Bucky’s cheeks, earning cat calls from his comrades, he laughs at his comrades.

They stood there for another 10 mins before Tony starts to yawn. It was already 3 am, and both were clearly exhausted. They ride home silently, too tired to even make conversation. As they got back into Tony’s apartment, tony decided to just strip to his shorts and just fall flat on his bed, Bucky just smiles. He took off his shirt and strips to his shorts, and lays down next to Tony, he rarely sleeps topless when Tony’s around, he felt insecure of his arm. He only took it off if Tony was dead asleep, and he was always awake early. As Bucky about to fall asleep, he heard a groan next to him, next thing he knew, Tony sat up, looking at him, it was too late for Bucky to grab his shirt. Tony’s eyes were bright, as if he was fully awake. “Buckyboo.” Tony said, he made grabby hands to Bucky, “Yes love?” Bucky asked as he too sat up and held Tony’s hands. “I’ve been thinking, a lot, and I know this is sensitive for you, but what happened?” Tony asked, as he points to Bucky’s left arm. As he watched Bucky froze, he presses a soft kiss on Bucky’s forehead, “But it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, I’m just pushing too hard, I’m sorry. I should shut my mouth now.” Tony said, as he tries to pull away from Bucky, only for Bucky to pull him closer, holding him in a tight embrace, as they lay back together, Bucky kisses the top of Tony’s forehead. As Tony lays his head on Bucky’s chest, “I lost my arm in a freaky accident. You remember Sharon? The girl we met at the club?” Bucky asked, Tony only nods, “ Me and Sharon went far back, she was my girlfriend in High School, she was just a freshman when I was a senior, as my grades weren’t that good, I decided to enrolled in the army, that’s where I met your Aunt Peggy, she helped me through my training, me and Sharon would write letters back and forth, it was very frequently at first but soon it became rare, she would rarely call too. When I got the offer to study here, I was happy, like I could be with my girlfriend again, so the week when I moved here, I decided to surprise Sharon at her place, only to find her in bed with another guy, it broke me. Like I trusted her, and we promised to stay faithful with each other. And I was stupid that night, I went to drink at the bar down the road, getting so drunk even if my alcohol tolerance level is pretty high, I remembered walking out of the club, walking by the road side, when a car just drove into me, the roads were slippery that night. Next thing I knew, it drove over my left arm and crushing it, the doctors couldn’t save it at all. For the next 6 months I was in and out the hospital, going for rehab, and all, never once Sharon visited me, but Sam he was always there. Same as your Aunt Peggy, whenever she got a break from the army life. I tried to move on Tones, I really did. That’s when after getting the green thumbs up from the doctors, I decided to work hard In school, I even worked part time to earn enough money for school, even if the army still paid for my education, and my parents left me a huge sum of money, I just needed to work to kill time, that’s when I met you Doll, when you walked into Starbucks that afternoon, talking to Rhodey about some cool thing you learn, and when you smile so widely while ordering your drink, it made my heart skip a beat, when you took as sip of your drink and moan lightly and said it was perfect and I was your favourite barista, I was happy. I remember going back to my apartment, telling Sam what had happened and the whole 3 months I always ranted at Sam, and knowing Sam and Rhodey were close, and Sam would always update me on you, and knowing I had like 3 morning classes with you, I always looked forward to seeing you in class. But when I heard and saw you were with Steve, I told myself to give up, I even told Sam I wanted to give up, but your smile was contagious, your laughter was music to my ears, and you were my drug. Sam reassured me half the time, telling me that Steve wasn’t worth it for you, he told me about Rhodey knows that Steve has been cheating on you, but he needs proofs or something. It wasn’t a coincidence that I met you that morning after you broke up with Steve, why would I bring a blanket wherever I go right, Sam texted me the night before, telling me that you and Steve had a big fight, and that morning when I woke up for work, I heard your voice a the corridor, when I got dressed and about to leave for work, I saw you stood by the road side in nothing but a loose t shirt and shorts. I just grab my blanket and decided to put it over you. But look where we are right now? In bed, talking about me.” Bucky said as he rubs circles on Tony’s back. “I’m sorry Love, that you had to go through this, I would never cheat on you or leave your side, I would love you endlessly, I would always be here for you James.” Tony said, as he looks up at Bucky, wiping a tear from his eyes, “It’s nice to hear that Doll, but if you gonna love me less just because I have a fake arm, I don’t mind. Nobody would want to have a partner with a fake arm.” Bucky said as he kisses the top of Tony’s head. Tony sat up and look at him, “To hell if I ever want to love you less because you’re one arm less, I would rather love you more! Fuck everything, I would marry you still even if you don’t have a dick!” Tony answered, he sounded a little bit frustrated, Bucky just chuckles, Tony was cute when he pouts. “Also, now I have a new project to do, Boyfriend Arm 2.0, I want to build you a new arm, and you can’t say no!” Tony continues, earning a loud laughter from Bucky, “Come here!” Bucky said as he pulls Tony into his arms, both boys lay there laughing and giggling, sneaking kisses on the lips, only to end up cuddling asleep till late morning. They gonna have a long day ahead with the whole Natasha Halloween Party, but for now sleep will always be better.


	4. Halloween and The Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, this was a bit last minute. do enjoy though.

Bucky woke up the next morning, with a mouthful of Tony’s hair, Tony was still sound asleep in his arms, Bucky sighs, this must be a dream, the guy he had been crushing on, is finally in his arm, waking up like this must be a perfect. His phone suddenly rings loudly, next to him, waking him up from his dream, “NATASHA!” was written on it, Shit, he thought. He was supposed to get their costume yesterday and help with the party today. He mentally smacks himself, preparing himself before picking up his call. “Hey Nat?” Bucky answered the call, “Don’t fucking hey me. It’s already 11 am and you told me to meet you by 10am at the mall. Where the fuck is you!” Natasha said over the phone. “I’m sorry alright, I had something on yesterday. I just woke up. I’ll be there in 30 mins alright. You just go grab something to eat with Bruce okay. I’ll be there soon! “Bucky replies, as he tries to push Tony away, only for the boy to grab him tighter and pulling him closer, “Tony hunny, I have to go meet Nat, I’ll come back later okay” Bucky said as he tries to push Tony away again, only to get a low growl from the young man. “You are at Tony’s? drag him along then, I assume you both don’t have your costume ready right. Meet me here alright. I’m gonna grab breakfast with Bruce and Clint. And also drive instead, we need to buy a lot of things.” Natasha continues, before hanging up the call. “Alright, see you then.” Bucky continues before hanging up. “Sweetheart, get up okay, Nat want us to help her with the party, also we still haven’t got our costume.” Bucky said softly, as he shook Tony shoulder. Tony could only grumble into his pillow. “I’ll make coffee okay, so please wake up soon. You know how Natasha hates waiting.” Bucky continues, as he rubs Tony’s back. Tony tilts his head and turn to Bucky, opening his tired eyes, “Morning love.” Tony said tiredly, Bucky kisses his forehead before getting up to make coffee. Tony just get out of bed and took his shower, then got dressed, grabbing a random shirt in his closet, pairing with is skinny jeans. Bucky had already gone back to his apartment, to shower and get dressed. Tony just grabs his jacket and his car keys, and walked out of his place, only to bump into Bucky. “Hey. That’s my jacket, and is that my shirt you’re wearing?” Bucky said he eyes what Tony was wearing, Tony just looks down at what he was wearing, one of Bucky’s shirt and his leather jacket. “I guess it’s worn your boyfriend kind of day.” Tony replies as he grins at Bucky. earning a small chuckle from him. Off they went, hand in hand to meet the gang.

 

As they reached the mall, huddle together as the weather was extra cold today. “There’s the love bird! It took you guys forever to get here!” Clint said, as he spots the couple walking into Starbucks. Bucky only glares at him, he didn’t mean to be late, it was because they were out the night before, it literally drains him. “Stop teasing them alright, Morning Tones. Here you go.” Bruce said, as he slides a cup of coffee to Tony, Bucky just slides into the chair next to Bruce, only for Tony to just sits on Bucky’s lap. “ Tony, you do know that’s tons of seats around, you don’t have to be in Bucky’s lap” Natasha snorts, “ Firstly, good morning to everyone, secondly, he’s my boyfriend, so I have every rights to sit on him, thirdly, you shitty people fucking ruin my dream and sleep, so I can do whatever the fuck I want. Fourthly, thank you Bruce for the coffee. Also, lastly, Bucky radiates so much warmth in this cold morning!” Tony replies as he sips his coffee, earning chuckles from Bucky. “Whatever floats your boat alright, just drink faster, we have to start shopping alright!” Clint replies as he finishes his breakfast. Tony shares his drink with Bucky, snuggling deeper into Bucky’s embrace. They all made small conversation before they decided to leave and starts shopping. Since the party will be at Natasha and Bruce’s place, they will be tons of alcohol involved, candies too. Soon their trolley was filled with cartons of beers and different liquors, too much candies and chocolates and chips too. Tony helped to order their pizzas to be delivered later. After they were done getting the necessities, Bucky and Tony went out on their own to get their costume, they decided to be Captain America and IronMan, Tony favourite comic book character. Off they went back to Natasha’s apartment. Natasha and Bruce stayed not far from campus, a humble home for the couple, they even had a pool at the back of their home, it was Natasha’s parents’ home before they died, and Bruce decided to stay with her, being the reason, she hates staying home alone. As they dumped all their things in the kitchen, they decided to lounge around in the living room, except for Bruce and Natasha, they decided to take a nap in their room, while Bucky and Tony decided to lay on the sofa, they were still tired from last night. They lazed around the whole day, before deciding to prep for their party. Natasha always had parties at her place, she always hosts the best random parties. Clint helped to prepare all the booze, while Tony preps the pizza, Bucky just prepares the snack for the guests. Natasha came down wearing a tight cat women suit, while Bruce was Batman. Clint decided to be an archer, wearing all purple. Bucky and Tony went to change, Bucky being Captain America, in his tight blue leggings and plastic shield, while Tony was wearing tight IronMan costume. As the party started, friends start arriving, some bringing in more candies or drinks, while some dressed up weirdly. The night was filled with music, laughter, people were getting either drunk or sugar rush, everyone seems to be enjoying the night, especially Tony and Bucky, they always locked in each other embrace, sometimes making out by the sofa, sometimes laying by the pool, taking shots with their friends. Tony rarely goes to parties, because Steve didn’t like him to, but Bucky was different, he allows Tony to mingle around with others, to drink with others, as long as he knows and remembers that they were together. Bucky doesn’t flirt around even when girls throw themselves at them, but he would rather push them away and told them he had to find his boyfriend. It seems Tony and Bucky had gotten closer after Bucky told him about his breakup. As the night got later, Bucky and Tony decided to stay over in one of Natasha’s guest room.

As they stumbles into the room, both decided to strip to their brief, as it was getting warm from all those drinking and dancing around, as they lay in bed in each other’s arm, Tony felt brave tonight, he couldn’t handle it, Bucky looks good in tight leggings, he slowly kissed Bucky’s neck, earning giggles form the man, kissing his cheeks, his lips and his entire face, “ I want to fuck you senseless tonight!” Tony whispers, licking Bucky’s ear too. Earning low moans from the man, Bucky just turns Tony over, while he stabilize himself on his left arm, “ Not if I do it first” Bucky growls, before he attacks Tony’s lips, deepening their kiss, hands roaming each other’s body, moaning getting louder, Bucky leaving bite marks on Tony’s neck, claiming his, Tony just arched his back, scratching Bucky’s back, leaving deep scratched marks. Bucky slowly slides down Tony’s body, kissing his chest, his shoulders, his stomach, his naval, hovering at his groin, kissing it softly, earning a deep moan from Tony, “Stop teasing me babe!” Tony moans out, grabbing Bucky’s hair, “Wait a little longer will you, good things are worth the wait you know” Bucky teased, as he plays with Tony’s waistband, leaving kisses on his hip bones, Tony was hard, he could feel from the soft fabric. “Bucky! come on!” Tony whining, he was already hurting from the erection in his briefs. He needed the attention down there. As if on que, Bucky slides Tony’s brief down, licking his lips at the sight of Tony’s erection, kissing the head softly, licking the slit, teasing Tony even more, earning loud groans from the man under him, after he was down teasing him, he slides Tony’s length in his mouth, he bops his head, once he got his rhythm, Tony moans got louder, “ Babe, I can’t hold it any longer” Tony whines breathlessly, as he tightens his grip around Bucky’s hair, only for Bucky to moan against his shaft, without warning , Tony came, nearly chocking Bucky, Bucky just swallows it, he lick his lips, and look up at Tony, he could still see the lust in Tony’s eyes. “It’s my turn to please you!” Tony said, as he sat up and pull Bucky nearer, “You don’t have to do it alright,” Bucky replies, he knew from Rhodey that Tony was a virgin, and he never did much sexual things when he was with Steve, just because Steve was always uncomfortable with it. “NO! I want to please you! Let me do it!” Tony whines as he got up on Bucky, he starts kissing Bucky on his neck, finding Bucky’s sensitive spots, his neck, behind his ears, and his nipples. Tony continues to move down slowly, peppering kisses on Bucky’s torso, biting him around his nipples, earning low moans from the older man. “DOLL!” Bucky gritted his teeth. Tony continues to tease him, palming Bucky’s erection, earning loud moans from Bucky, he pulls Bucky’s brief down with his teeth, earning a smack from Bucky’s dick, Tony licks his lips, it was his first time sucking one, and he was nervous, but he swallows his nerves, and he did what Bucky did to him, kiss his head, licks his slit, biting slowly around the sensitive skin, licking the veins around the shaft, earning loud moans from Bucky, he starts to suck on it, once in a while releasing it with a loud POP, as he sucks deeper, “ Doll, I can’t hold on any longer” Bucky whined, as Tony bop his head more, swallowing it deeper and deeper, Bucky entangles his fingers in Tony’s hair, groaning, he was already close, one more bop and he would come. And that was what Tony did, he bops his head one more time, swallowing the entire shaft, and Bucky just came, Tony chocked a bit when he finally gets up for air, coughing slightly, he didn’t expect Bucky would come in his mouth, but he did. Bucky suddenly sat up, rushing to Tony’s side, patting his back, Tony was coughing a lot, Bucky felt bad, he hugs Tony, rubbing his back. “I shouldn’t have let you suck me, doll. You could nearly die!” Bucky whines as he hugs Bucky tighter. “Then I would die happy! Finally, I get to suck my boyfriend!” Tony said, trying to ease the tension between them. Tony just cups Bucky face and kiss his lips tenderly, “Don’t worry about it, it was my first time anyways, next time I could be better okay. We could practice more okay, and I will get better for you okay!” Tony said, as he tries to reassure his boyfriend. Bucky just sighs, he felt bad for Tony, ruining Tony’s first time. But Tony just laughs it off, and grabs him, pulls him closer and lays down in bed. “This can wait till next time, let us sleep for now, I’m really tired from all this party, and I want to snuggle with my Bucky Bear right now.” Tony whines, as he pulls Bucky close to him, as he snuggles closer to him, tilting his head into Bucky’s neck, kissing it softly. Bucky just tightens his grip around Tony’s waist, and kiss his forehead, rubbing circles on his back, slowly he could feel Tony snoring around his neck, Bucky felt blessed, he woke up this morning with Tony in his arms, now he’s sleeping with Tony’s head in his neck. He just sighs and smile, he was happy. He was blessed.


	5. Tony In Malibu

It was 2nd week of December, everyone was busy talking about their holiday plans, not sure to go back or stay in the dorms, Natasha actually offered her place for a Christmas party. Tony was actually planning to go back home to visit his parents, more like visit his mum, Bucky only wanted to take the holiday shift since they would pay him better, not like Peggy would want to visit him, his siblings had their own plans too. Sam was going to visit his sister in Philly, while Rhodey was going back home. Everyone had their own set of plans. Bucky stood by the airport, standing next to Tony, as they watched the clock, Tony was leaving for Malibu till New Year’s Eve, Tony tightens his back-pack strap, pulling it tighter and closer to his body, he wanted for Bucky to join him and meet his parents, but Bucky wasn’t ready and also flight tickets were pretty expensive. Bucky slings his arms over Tony’s shoulder, “I’m gonna miss you, Doll!” Bucky said as he turns to look at Tony, “I’m gonna miss you more babe.” Tony replies as he pouts at Bucky. he gonna miss how Bucky would wake him up, he gonna miss how Bucky would kiss his lips softly whenever he came by, he gonna miss smacking Bucky’s ass, he gonna miss Bucky’s face, he gonna miss the crazy sex they had. He just gonna miss Bucky as a whole. He sighs lightly, “I wish you could come along, love.”  Tony said as he plays with Bucky’s finger, “I wish I could, but the price is too expensive Doll. And with that money, I could buy you something more you know” Bucky replies, as he kisses Tony’s forehead. Soon they heard the air stewardess calling for Tony’s flight. Tony just sighs, he wished to spend more time with Bucky, but time had to be cut short. As they walked to the gate, Bucky presses a soft kiss on Tony’s lips, and hugged him tight. “Remember to call me alright, I’ll be waiting!” Bucky said as he pushes Tony to the queue that was forming, Tony looked back, too sad to say anything, just nods and pout. The flight feels like it took forever for Tony. As he landed in Malibu, Jarvis picking him up at the airport. Tony took out his phone and snap a selfie, sending it to Bucky.” Wish you were here Bucks” he captions. As he took off his jacket and board the car, Bucky sends him a reply, more like a shirtless selfie, “Bet you miss them too!” Bucky captions, as he points to his abs. Tony was so tempted to fly back to Bucky.

Bucky just chuckles at himself, he likes to tease Tony, ever since they had sex after the whole Halloween party, yes they had morning sex ( I just didn’t know how to write that in), he always teased Tony with his selfie, sometimes post gym, he would just wear only his sweatpants, hanging by his hipbone, or some days when he wakes up in an empty bed, just wearing his tank top, showing of his biceps. There were days he would send a video of him smiling and biting his lips, earning loud groans from Tony, he would rush back in from the toilet, or from his labs, Even mid class. Tony couldn’t resist Bucky, he was god damn in love with him. But he would never admit it to anyone, they weren’t exclusive or official yet. But they were in love with each other. Bucky got dressed and prepares for work. It was only 14th December, but the Christmas spirit was in, there were too many peppermint mocha drinks being ordered. He decided to sleep over at Natasha’s place for time being as the dorms is kind of lonely, without the rest, especially Tony. After finishing his late-night shift, he rides back to Natasha’s place, there she left him some dinner Bruce made, he sat by the counter, face timing Tony. “Hey there Bucky Bear!” Tony greeted him, with a wide smile. Bucky smiles back widely, “Lower your volume Love, Nat is sleeping.”  Bucky replies, as he tries to fix his headphones on, Tony just nods, as he watches Bucky put on his headphone. “I missed you Boo!” Tony said as Bucky finally fixes the damn headphone on. Bucky could only chuckle, he took a bite of his dinner, “How was the flight dear?” Bucky ask as he chew loudly, knowing it would annoy Tony. Tony just scrunches up his face, “it was a pure torture, kids were crying, businessman were flirting around. And my seat wasn’t even comfortable! “Tony whines as he lays on his bed, “You did take business class right Doll, why was it uncomfortable?” Bucky asked as he raised his brows, taking another spoonful of his food, “You’re making me hungry Barnes! And yes, business class but it was torturous you know! I found comfort on your lap, no other chair will be as comfortable as your thunder thighs!” Tony exclaimed, earning a blushing Bucky. Bucky just pick up his dirty plates and cups in one hand, his phone in another, he tries to place it nicely, so Tony could still watch him, as he washes the dishes, Tony was watching him, as he bents down and places the dishes in the dishwasher, earning a whistle from Tony, “Nice ass Baby!” Tony tease as Bucky got up. Bucky just chuckles at his boyfriend, he went up to the guestroom, and just changed, in front of his phone, just a little tease for his man, Tony face flushed, he knows Tony was turned on, “BABE!” Tony whined as he looks at his phone, Bucky just grab his phone and lays in bed, “I have to go to bed soon, I have a long shift tomorrow, love.” Bucky said as he yawns loudly, rubbing his eyes too, Tony starts to pout, he needs to see Bucky but not just him, but Little Bucky too. Tony was hungry for Bucky ever since he reached Malibu. Bucky just place his phones by the bed side, and just lays there, watching Tony, who was watching Bucky, they lay there silently, soon sleep took over Bucky.

Bucky woke up to a black screen on his phone, his phone must have died halfway. His shift was at 10am today, and it was only 8 am. He got up and charged his phone, then got into the shower. After he was done, he did his laundry, and pack his bag for work. He grabs his phone, switching on, to see a text from Tony, “Good morning my love, your phone died half way, I missed your cute snoring though. Have fun at work today. I miss you today. I’ll be busy in the lab and spending time with mother, shall wait for you to end your shift tonight. Take care love.” Bucky just smiles at his phone, he likes getting cute text messages from Tony, it always made him start his day better. Off he went to work. Once in a while at work, Tony would text him, sometimes Peggy too, they made small conversation about the holiday. While working, Sam drop by, “Yo Barnes!” Sam greeted him, “Hey Wilson!” Bucky cheered from the counter, Sam walked over to the counter, leaning over it, to place a kiss on Bucky’s cheek, “missed your bro!” Sam said, Bucky and Sam are so used to showing affection to each other, they didn’t mind. It was safer that way, so no one hit on them. “Shouldn’t you be in Philly babe?” Bucky asked as he starts making a drink for Sam, “Nah, Sarah and Jody decided to spent Christmas with their dad side.”  Sam shrugs, “And what brings you here then?” Bucky asks as he slides Sam’s drinks over, “Cos I missed my best friend! And also, I have the best plan right now!” Sam said as he sips his drink, moaning slightly, Bucky always made his drinks perfect. “What plans babe? Better be good!” Bucky asked, raising his brows. “I was thinking right, how about we visit your boyfriend in Malibu and also why not take a break!” Sam suggested, wiggling his brows. “As much as I love him and you, I have a crazy shift you do know that!” Bucky whines, “Which I got you covered, I offered your shift to Clint! And he agrees to it, he needs reason to be away from his family.” Sam said, the idea really did sound tempting but he also needs the money. “Come on Bucks, let’s go! We deserve a road trip, just this once please!” Sam continues. Sam wanted to gift a plane ticket to Malibu to Bucky but well he rather they drove together, a 40-hr drive to Malibu would be great. “But when do we drive off?” Bucky asks, as he slings his towel over his shoulder, “Once Clint arrives, you end your shift and we could go starts driving. And I’ve packed your essentials in the car, so we can just go from here.” Sam replies. Bucky just stood there shocked, his best friend was really crazy, just on time, Clint arrives, with a new band aid on his nose, wearing his Starbucks uniform. “Hey there guys!” Clint greets them, as he walks over to the counter, taking over Bucky’s shift. “Hey there Clint. Thank you for helping me with my shift, I promise to get you something nice alright.” Bucky said as he pats Clint’s shoulder. “Nah bro, enjoy yourself alright, I’m really thankful for this shift, I really need to be away from my family.” Clint replies, as he pats Bucky’s shoulder. As Bucky cleans himself and change to his home clothes. He said goodbyes to his colleagues and got into Sam’s car. “LET’S DO THIS!” Sam cheered as he starts his car. Their drive was filled with stories about their Army and Air force life, about their highschool. They took turn driving, Bucky slept first while Sam would drive, Bucky then would take over.

They reached Malibu on 17th morning. They got Tony’s address from Rhodey. As they finally reached their destination, Tony’s house was magnificent, as they drove to the front door, an elderly man opens the door and greet them, “How can I help you, young sir?” The elderly man asks, “May I ask, is this were Tony Stark lives?”  Sam asked, as got out the passenger side, Bucky switched off his car engine. “Yes, this is Stark’s home, how can I help you?” The elderly man asked, “We’re looking for Tony, more like Bucky here is looking for his Tony.” Sam continues, as Bucky got out of his car, “OH! Master Barnes, Master Stark has been talking about you ever since he arrives home. Come in, come in. Master Stark is still in bed actually.” The elderly man said, as he opens the door wider for the two boys to enter. “Master Starks room is on the second level, the first room on the right. I’ll be bringing your things to the guestroom, which will be on the right. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Jarvis, Starks main butler.” Jarvis replies, as he walks over to their car, “Let me help you Sir, Bucky you go ahead wake your boyfriend up” Sam said, Bucky could only blush. He walks into the house, enjoying the view of it. It looks beautiful, as he found the stairs and walks up, his heart was thumping loudly in his chest, he was nervous to meet his boyfriend. He found Tony’s door, and he knocks lightly, hearing a loud groan from it. He opens it slowly, there was a big bed in Tony’s room. Tony was covered in his large blanket, only his hair was peeking out from the large covers, “Tony” Bucky whispers, “Jarvs, I told you to let me sleep in right, I went to bed really late. Breakfast can wait.” Tony said, as he throws a pillow at Bucky, thinking it was Jarvis, “That’s kind of rude, your boyfriend drives 40hr just to see you, and only for you to throw a pillow at him.” Bucky replies, annoyed. He caught the pillow and throws it back to Tony, earning a yelp from the boy in the covers. Tony sat up and rubs his eyes, clearing his vision, making sure his boyfriend was standing there, in his room, in Malibu, was he dreaming? “Baby?” Tony asked as he makes grabby hands towards Bucky, “In the flesh hunny!” Bucky replies, walking towards Tony, pulling Tony into a tight embrace, letting Tony nuzzle at his chest, Bucky just lays his head in Tony’s messy bed hair. He smells his boyfriend scent. Bucky just smiles. Next thing he knows, he was straddling Tony. As much s he likes this position, he likes it when Tony was tops. Tony kiss Bucky lightly, slowly kissing him deeper, the grind on each other, soon the room filled with moans, their breathing uneven. “JESUS! LOCK THE DOOR IF YOU HAVE TO BOYS!” Sam exclaimed when he walks into Tony’s room. “SAMMY!” Tony exclaimed, as he got up from Bucky, leaving a groaning Bucky on his bed, and hugging Sam, he was glad Sam and Bucky was here. Tony grabs Sam’s arm and dragged him to the kitchen, “Baby come on! Breakfast should be ready!” Tony said as he walks out of his room. Little Bucky might have to wait after breakfast. He got out of bed, and just walks to the kitchen with a sigh.

As they walked into the kitchen, a woman in her 50’s was sitting by the dining table, drinking a cup of coffee. “Good Morning Mother.” Tony greeted her, earning a small smile from her, as she reads her paper. “This over here is James Barnes, and Sam Wilson, Mother. They just arrived this morning.” Tony said, as he pulls both boys closer to him, “Nice to meet both of you, make yourself at home alright. Anthony, please have your breakfast soon, before Howard joins us. I know how uncomfortable you will be with him. And me and your father will leave tonight, for another meeting. Will be back by Christmas alright.”  His mother replies, as she sips her coffee. Tony just sighs, he sat next to his mother, while Bucky sat next to him, and Sam sat opposite of him. “Mother,” Tony whispers, as he held his mother’s hand. “Yes Sweetheart?” His mother asked, as she looks up from her newspaper. “This is Bucky mother. The one I have talked to you about.” Tony said, as he looks at his mother, “James Barnes, I’ve heard so much about you, my love. Would you like to help me in the kitchen, I might need some help cutting the fruits?” Tony’s mother said, as she got up from her chair. Bucky just follows her along. “I heard, you’re dating my son now James, tell me, what do you love about him?” Tony’s mother asked, as she took some fruits form the fruit bowl, Bucky just swallows hard, “I love him for his smile, his laughter, how smart he is, how charming he is. He loves me for my flaws, and he accepts me for who I am. I love how innocent he is.” Bucky replies, as he helped her wash the apples. “Good to hear that James. Anthony has always said good things about you, even told me what happen to your arm. I’m sorry for what happen. Thank you, James, for loving my son, he might be a trouble soul. He might be too hard to handle. But trust me, give him some more time, and he would be perfect. Just a little more time James.” Tony’s mother replied as she looks back at him, while she starts peeling the apple. “Just call me Bucky, ma’am” Bucky replies as he starts plating the apple. “And you can just call me Mother.” Tony’s mother replies, as she passes him the peeled apple. Bucky starts to sniff, using his shoulder to wipe his tears, “What’s wrong Bucky?” Tony’s mother asked, as she stops what she was doing, and turn the young men around, to face her, “It just that I lost my mother when I was younger, and I worked hard to raise my siblings, and this was the first time I met someone who asks me to call her, Mother. And I suddenly missed my mum. It has been years but yet the pain is still there.” Bucky sniffles, as he wipes his nose on his shirt. “Come here Bucky!” Tony mother said, as she pulls him into a hug, she felt her warm embrace, just like Tony’s but hers were a lot warmer. she rubs his back, while he rubs his red nose into her shoulder. “Mother, is everything okay?” Tony asked as he walks into the kitchen to see his boyfriend hugging his mother, and the weird thing was, his boyfriend crying in his mother’s arms. “Everything is okay Anthony, Bucky how about you bring this back in. I’ll keep the rest of it.” Tony’s mother replied, as he pats Bucky’s shoulder, and shoos him away. Tony just stood by the entrance, as he watches his boyfriend grab the plates of apple slices and walks out the kitchen. Tony’s mother wipes her hands on the rag by the sink, and walked past Tony, “He’s a keeper Anthony.” She whispers as she walks past him, earning a blush from Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter is slightly weird, i'm sorry.


	6. Maybe A Complicated Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter a bit confusing though. writer's block is real guys!

That evening Bucky spent the night in Tony’s room, while Sam just spend his night in the guest room, Sam was actually gone by the time they finished breakfast, he had fallen asleep within seconds when his head meets the pillow, even when Bucky came into the room the grab his things in the afternoon, Sam didn’t even move a muscle. Sam was dead exhausted with all that driving. As they said their goodbyes to Tony parents, Tony just drags Bucky upstairs to his room, continued what they were doing before breakfast. As they were done, Tony just rest on Bucky’s chest, drawing circles on his stomach, humming the usual Italian bedtime songs, Bucky just ruffles up Tony’s hair, making it slightly messier. Tangling his fingers in them, “So what did mother said to you in the kitchen?” Tony asked, as he looks at Bucky, “Nothing much, more like how much a brat you are and for me to leave you soon, so I won’t regret it “Bucky replies. Tony just pouts, tears were forming as he tries to look away at Bucky, “I was just joking, Doll! I loved you till the end of world!”  Bucky said as he kisses Tony’s forehead. “I wouldn’t trade anything in the world for you, even for a new Stark Industry Arm, or even if Howard puts a gun to my head, I will never leave you, Love. Peggy could kiss my ass, if she ever thought I would leave you. I’m with you till the end of line” Bucky said as he sat up and looked at Tony, he felt bad for making Tony questions his worth. Tony just smiles and looks at Bucky, his tears threatening to fall, “Mother asked me what I loved about you, and I told her how much I loved your smile, your laughter. How much you loved me for my flaws and for who I am. She also told me to call her mother, and it hits me in my feelings, I missed my own mother. “Bucky explains himself, as he lays his head on Tony’s chest, letting Tony play with his hair. Tony kisses Bucky’s hair, and he ruffles it up a bit, making it look like a tangling mess, which Bucky hates so much, because he hates to have to brush all the split ends of his shoulder length hair. They lay like that the whole night, once in a while stealing kisses from the other.

It was clearly 4 am, when Bucky’s phone starts buzzing by his bed side, “P. Carter” was calling him. “Hit me!” Bucky answered. “IT’S CARTER! ARE YOU WITH TONY?” Peggy shouted, Bucky could hear the Helicopter blade whirring loudly in the background, “Yes he’s with me” Bucky replies as he sat up. “GOOD! KEEP HIM SAFE FOR NOW, I’LL BE THERE SOON. COLONEL RHODES IS ALSO ON HIS WAY NOW.” Peggy replies, “What happen, Pegs?” Bucky asked, as he ran his fingers in his messy hair, “THE STARKS, THEY WERE COMPROMISED!” Peggy replies, Bucky could hear the worry in Peggy’s voice. “I’LL BE THERE SOON, FOR NOW KEEP MY GOD SON SAVE. I’LL INFORM CAPTAIN WILSON TOO.” Peggy said as she hangs up the call. “Who was that babe?” Tony asked tiredly, as he rubs his eyes, “It was Peggy, she’s coming over. Rhodey too.” Bucky said as he soothes Tony’s hair. “What did she want Love?” Tony asked, as he sat up next to Bucky, resting his tired head on Bucky’s shoulder. Before Bucky could reply, Sam runs inside Tony’s room, “Tony, this might be crazy, but can you access your dad’s lab or and weapon infantry around here?” Sam asked, “Ah yeah, Howard keep his spare guns in his office, I could access that.” Tony who suddenly was awake, both him and Bucky got off the bed, Bucky grabbing his sweatpants and sweatshirt, and putting it on. “Whatever happens, stay close to us, promise me that Doll.” Bucky said as he pulls his sweatshirt over, Tony just grabs his shirt and jeans on the ground, and puts it on too, he was too afraid to ask anything, just nods in agreement. As the trio got out of the room and walks to Howard office which was at the far end of the corridor, Jarvis just got out of the office, a handgun in hand, he just nods to Sam and Bucky, as if he knows what was going on. The trio just scrambles into the room, Sam picks his weapon, a hand gun and an Assault rifle, Bucky got a few hand knives and an assault rifle too. Bucky puts on a bullet proof vest on Tony, and kisses his forehead, “Trust me, my love “Bucky whispers to Tony, Tony could only nod, he was still scared. They walked out of Howard office, Jarvis was still guarding it. The Quad Squad slowly made their way to Howard’s lab, all three-man protecting and covering Tony, Tony was lost but yet he trusts them. “Rhodes will be reaching soon, he says to wait in the lab. “Sam said as he fiddles his phone awhile. As they reached the first level, Tony’s front door was kicked opened, came in man’s wearing Black vest, “RUN!” Jarvis shouted, before he opens fire. He starts shooting at them. Sam just continues to push Bucky and Tony away. “JAMES! GET HIM INTO THE LAB NOW! I’LL COVER YOU!” Sam commanded, as he too starts opening fire, Bucky just nods, and grabs Tony by his wrist and they start running to Howard’s lab in the basement. As they about to reach the stairs, some man starts chasing them, “Love, look at me and listen, I want you to get in the lab, and hide, I’ll find you, I promise. Here, takes my gun, just shoot if any of them come close.” Bucky said, as he looks at Tony and kisses his forehead. Tony was too scared to move, but he had to listen to Bucky, he didn’t know why these mans were trying to kill him, he ran as fast as he could to Howard’s lab, keying the code and ran and hide in one of the metal cupboards, trying to ease his breathing, holding the gun close to him.

As he watched Tony runs away, Bucky grabs his knife, he started to stab the agents around him, he knew them well, he could see the bright star on their uniform, he only had 3 on him, Bucky succeed to stab them, twisting them around, punching them and kicking them away, he needed his Tony to be safe. After he was done, he could see Sam was dragging someone with him, Jarvis was shot. He helped Sam to carry Jarvis to the lab, letting Jarvis unlock the door. As he places Jarvis by the work table, he searched for Tony, hoping he was alright. “Hunny?” Bucky asked as he looks around the metal cabinets, only to have one to open slightly, he saw Tony small body coming out from it, he ran and hugged Tony, “God! If anything happens to you, I won’t forgive myself!” Bucky swore, only for Sam to clears his throat, “And you rather had your best friend died in an open fire?” Sam asked as he looks at Bucky, their conversation stops, only for another door to open in the lab, Rhodey was there. “Come on, enough of flirting, we have to get out of here, my HYDRA agent is coming!’ Rhodey said, as pulls Tony away, Rhodey helped Sam with Jarvis, while Tony and Bucky escaped through the door, which leads them out to a staircase, Tony’s knee were like jelly by then, he was tired and still in shocked, Bucky just grabs him in bridal style and carries him up. As they finally reach the top, a helicopter was waiting for them, Peggy was there, opening the door for him. “How’s the situation down there Barnes?” Peggy asks. “Jarvis injured but most agent killed, Tony is still in shocked over here, maybe you could help me with him first?”  Bucky replies. As he pushes Tony into the helicopter and pulls himself up. “Hunny, look at me, I’m gonna tell you something, and I hope you would understand.” Peggy told him, “Is Howard and Mother dead? “Tony asked as he looks at Peggy. Peggy could only look at him, holding her tears, she just nods, Tony who was sitting in Bucky’s lap, turns and hugs Bucky tight. He cried, he cried for his mother, he lost his mother, he never really got to say he loved her, he cried harder, he grabbed Bucky’s shirt tighter. As Sam and Rhodey got in, with and injured Jarvis, off they flew to SHIELD, Bucky just rubs Tony’s back, reassuring him that everything would be okay.

As they arrived at SHIELD, Bucky just carries Tony’s weak body around, the boy stops crying but he felt exhausted. Jarvis was brought to the infantry unit with Sam, Bucky and Tony was brought into another room where there was a bed for him, as Bucky lays Tony down on the bed, Tony just grabs his arm, “Please Stay, I don’t want you to go too.” Tony croaks, Bucky just pats his arm and sat next to him. Brushing Tony’s hair back. Director Fury came in holding case files, “Commander Barnes, from now on, I want you off the case!” Director Fury said, as he slams the files on the table. “From what I can see, you’re putting too much on this mission, you’re putting all your emotions in this mission, I want you off the case!” Director Fury demanded. Tony was shocked, he just turns to Bucky who was still stroking his hair. “What the fuck is going on!” Tony demanded as he pulls away from Bucky’s touch, Bucky eyes were suddenly filled with rage, “YOU PUT ME ON THIS FUCKING CASE? YOU ONLY TOLD ME TO PROTECT TONY, BUT I HAVE EVERY RIGHTS TO LOVE HIM, TO CARE FOR HIM. I’M NOT YOUR SOLDIER, DIRECTOR! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO. I ONLY AGREE TO EVEN HELP YOU, SO YOU COULD PAY FOR MY EDUCATION, AND PROMISED ME THAT I WILL GET BACK ON THE FIELD!” Bucky shouted as he stood up from the bed, he was angry. Yes Sam, Rhodey were special agents chosen from their batch, Rhodey was assigned as Tony’s roommate because they had things in common, Sam was Bucky’s roommate because they were a team, Bucky was chosen as the last agent, as after his accident, Fury seen potential in him. The only person was put into mission was Sam and Rhodey, not Bucky. “Calm down Soldier!” Natasha said, as she walks into the room, “You were never in the mission to start with, you were our agent, but Tony wasn’t your main mission, but he was still Sam’s and Rhodey’s, but having you involved, is too much. I rather you both break things up right now. “Natasha said, as she stood next to Fury. Bucky was hurt, but what hurts more is how Tony looked at him, disappointed written all over his face. “I would like to request all of you to leave this room right now, only Bucky and Tony to stay.” Peggy said as she walks into the room, “I SAID NOW! “Peggy demanded, both Fury and Natasha just grabs their things and walked out, leaving the 3 in the bedroom.

“Anthony Edward Stark, I was made your god mother when you were born, with the reasons that Howard wanted me to always protect you. When you dated Steve, I always thought he could protect you, seeing how big his body was, But when I met Bucky, he had the potential to protect you always, but when you guys were dating, I was for sure you both could love and protect each other, if you gonna believe every single word Fury said, then forget it. Yes, Bucky was one of our agents, because Fury promised him that he would get back on the field, but Bucky had no mission at all, he likes you and loves you, is up to his own accords. He wasn’t forced or anything, I only asked him to protect you. The only one on mission was me, Rhodey, Sam, Natasha and Clint. Your friends, as I might say, were to protect you in campus, at 0300 hrs, we found both Howard and Maria dead at the scene, HYDRA agents were after them, something that Howard was building for us at SHIELDS. But trust me Anthony, Bucky here truly loves you.”  Peggy said, as she took a seat next to tony, rubbing his shoulder, “Why should I trust you? Why should I trust him, I might really just be his mission?” Tony asked as he pulls away from Peggy. “Why would your Aunt Peggy lie to you? She loves you too much to even hurt your feelings, she was always there to protect Howard, to protect you Tones. You can don’t believe me, I’m okay with it, I don’t mind honestly, a liar and a cheater you can say, I’ve been called worst!” Bucky said as he slowly gets up from his seat. Bucky starts walking to the door, whatever he said, will never change Tony’s views on him, he didn’t want to be a part of SHIELD, but because of the money offered, his siblings live were taken care off, he couldn’t resist it, even if he had to do the dirty works. He just left them be, while he went up to the roof top, his safe place. Tony and Peggy sat silently next to each other, Tony starts to fumble with his shirt, looking anywhere other than Peggy. “ You know Tones, Bucky really loves you, you can see it in his eyes, he was only meant to love you, he actually didn’t know about the mission to protect you in school, or to even protect you, he only knows that Rhodey and Sam were agents under SHIELD, he was offered to be an Agent just because he had potential, he was literally send as a student over to your college, Maria and Howard knows that Sam and Rhodey were meant to protect you in school, Howard knows Bucky was an agent but he also knew Bucky was newly recruited too. But he trusts Bucky, to protect you and love you.” Peggy reassured him,  “ But aunt Peggy, I was his mission.” Tony pouts, “Correction, he was an agent but you’re not his mission, but the love of his life, you promised not to break him, I would slice your throat” Peggy continues, Tony just sat there and pouts.

The next few days was a blur to Tony, he had attended his Parents funeral, his friends that he thought were friends, also attended it, Bucky wasn’t at the service, neither was he at the funeral, but he did come back to see Maria, when everyone had left. “Mother, I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect your son like how you wanted me too, I wanted to love him, but I don’t think I can anymore, I think he hates me. I’m truly sorry. Bucky said, as he left beautiful flowers on her grave. Bucky had gone back to his dorm the next few days, returning the bike keys to Tony’s apartment, he felt broken when he drags himself back to his apartment. The next few days, he just lazes around the apartment, not wanting to function at all. He resigns from this part time jobs, even throw in his Agent Scholarship, he called his sisters, telling them he was coming back home soon. He slowly packs his belonging, there were nothing much for him, Sam and Rhodey begged him to stay, only for him to reject them. New Year’s Eve, everyone was celebrating, but Bucky was rotting in his bed, one last night before he decides to go back home tomorrow. He heard the front door open and closed, Sam must be home. He just forced himself to sleep, he heard his room door open slowly, he heard footsteps nearing his bed, then slowly his covers were pulled up, and someone slides in bed with him, he didn’t bother to ask, sometimes Sam would slides in his bed when he was sleeping, that someone suddenly wraps their arm around Bucky’s waist, “Sam, come on let go, I’m not in the mood right now. “Bucky whines, as he tries to push the person away. “I didn’t know how you could forget your boyfriend’s touch.” Tony said, as he nuzzles the back of Bucky’s neck. “Tones?” Bucky breathes out as he turns around to see Tony smiling at him, “In the flesh, my love!” Tony beamed at him, “What are you doing here? “Bucky ask as he looks into Tony’s eyes. “To become the big spoon to my little spoon boyfriend, what else right?” Tony replies, smiling at Bucky.  They could hear people counting down at the back, “3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!” was shouted in the background, “Happy New Year, Love” Tony said, as he pressed a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips, he grins so brightly to Bucky, Bucky let a tear escape as he smiles softly to Tony. “Someone told me that he would love me endlessly, even if my dad were to points a gun to his head, he would rather die and not loved me, and also he would love me till the end of line. “Tony said as he cups Bucky’s face. “And I want to be with him, till the end of line, I promise you that. You can be a secret agent, hell you could be working with HYDRA for all I fucking care, I just want to love you. I don’t deserve this shit happening in my life, my friends are all agents, my parents are dead, and my boyfriend is a secret agent, but I still deserve you, Bucky. I deserve to love you, and all your fucking flaws, I deserve to give you my heart and for you to love me back too. I don’t deserve this, but I deserve you, James Buchanan Barnes!” Tony said as he places a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips, “I love you so much James Buchanan Barnes! “Tony said as he looks deep into Bucky’s eyes. “I love you more Anthony Edward Stark! Bucky replies, as he pressed a deep kiss onto Tony’s lips. That night they lay together in each other’s arms. New year, new us. We might not deserve the bullshit that’s happening around us, everyone’s fighting their own wars, their own demons and monsters, but we deserve to love each other.


End file.
